10 Song Drarry Drabbles
by Desperate For Attention
Summary: Ten drabbles written in the space of each song being played. Draco and Harry Slash.


**Title:** 10 Song Drabbles  
><strong>Chapter Title: <strong>" "  
><strong>Author:<strong> Desperate For Attention  
><strong>Beta Reader: <strong>N.A  
><strong>For:<strong> Whoever wants to read my crap  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Harry Potter  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Really bad spelling, poor Grammar and smut.  
><strong>Title song:<strong> Various  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Characters are sole property of J.K. Rowling; I am merely borrowing them for my own personal amusement, they shall be returned afterwards. I am making absolutely no money from this fic, not even a penny in fact I am paying my electricity to pay for it! Nor do I own the beautiful songs used in this fictional direction.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Ten drabbles written in the space of each song being played. Draco and Harry Slash.

* * *

><p><strong>:: RULES ::<br>**1. Pick a character or pairing you like(Mine is Drarry)  
>2. Turn on your music player and put it on randomshuffle.  
>3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song<br>to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it stops.  
>4. No lingering afterwards.<br>5. Do 10 of these and post them

* * *

><p><strong>Just The Way You Are – Bruno Mars<strong>

"What are you doing?" Harry asked slowly, leaning against the door when Draco looked up cautiously and sighed.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to find something to wear for tonight." Draco mumbled nervously pressing the shirt to his torso again and glancing in the mirror; he frowned and shook his head.

"You look fine," Harry said and Draco snorted anxiously. "Seriously, they're going to love you Draco." Harry whispered coming up to curl his arms at Draco's slender waist. "Just the way you are." Harry reminded pressing his mouth to the back of Draco's neck when the snake shook his head.

"You have to say that, you're my boyfriend, its part of the deal." Draco reminded. "If I be myself, they're going to hate me; you know already that Weasley thinks I'm a vile excuse for a human being. I just want it to be perfect for you; I want them to like me."

"It is going to perfect," Harry whispered sloppily into Draco's ear smiling again when Draco shook his head. "You're amazing, Draco. Just the way you are and they're going to love you. You've never doubted the Malfoy charm before." Harry laughed and Draco flushed.

**I Like The Way You Move - Bodyrockers**

Harry felt his breath catch and he flushed awkwardly at the silver eyes staring back at him, the sneer on thin pale lips and the light flush of adrenaline that had rushed to Draco's cheeks midway through the air.

He stared transfixed as the snake snorted and sneered at him, shouting something across the wind that Harry couldn't hear but loving the elegant way in which Draco's mouth curved around the words, he shivered and flushed a bright red, he could blame it on the nippy Autumn wind.

He couldn't blame however the way his eyes traced every inch of the Slytherin's body when Draco gestured to something with his hands, licking his lips when the tight muscles of his arms constricted against the wood, a chill seeping through his think clothing when Draco rolled his eyes and sped off on his broom just over Harry's head.

The strong muscles contracting his arms and legs as Draco reached out for the snitch; Harry sat stiffly, halfway above the pitch, his cheeks flushed as he idolized the way in which Draco flew elegantly around him, arching his back and hips to angle the thrusts of speed. Harry could Hardly breath.

**Crazy in love – Snow Patrol**

It was driving him crazy!

He was acting completely irrational and out of his own comfort zone. He flushed Gryffindor red almost all of the time and begged Potter of all people to not stop arguing with him! Because he suddenly liked all of the attention, all the soft innocent looks and teasing, how Harry could smile and Draco would feel as though he wasn't crazy at all.

Then he'd see Harry with his friends, with that Ginny Weasley and he spiked with jealousy, in the past he'd put his head down and snapped at the first years, but this time Ginny was touching Harry and batting her eye lids and Draco he'd gotten out of his seat, walked quietly over to the Gryffindor table dragged Ginny Weasley off the bench beside Harry. Drawn the eyes of everyone in the Great Hall and spat how he hated Harry before grasping the Lions robes and forcing his mouth to a stunned Harry's.

He pulled back even redder than he had been for the last few days, his eyes widened and he and Harry stared at one another for a long few seconds, neither breathing in the silence of the hall before Draco pulled back, his fingers touching his lips as he burst out with "I love you!"

Harry didn't say anything; he stiffened for a second before relaxing, a slow smile working its way to his mouth when Draco continued to spurt out how he felt through the cracks of his finger.

**Let me Go – Maverick Sabre**

Draco stood pressed against the wall, his eyes half lidded and his hands gripping the crumbling castle walls beside him as Harry pulled back, the sweetness of the lion's lips lingering at the corners of his mouth when he licked his lips and swallowed sharply.

They'd been at this for months, meeting in quite corners after dark, Harry pressing the snake up against the wall with demanding lips and an adventurous tongue, giving Draco a million and one reason's to love the Gryffindor but a million and one more reason why he shouldn't.

He'd tried to stop, ignoring Harry's notes, avoiding the corridors at night on his own but he couldn't resist meeting those alluring green eyes and that beautiful smile that lit Harry's entire face when he met the blonde, the shivering feeling he got when Harry whispered how much he loved Draco before claiming the Slytherin's mouth in a kiss that stopped Draco's heart, unable to let the feeling go even after they had parted and Draco had squeezed his eyes, bite his lips and told Harry he loved him back, but this was all they were ever going to be.

**Ready To Go – Panic At The Disco**

He was ready.

His trunk was packed and the key was already in the palm of his hand as he strolled hesitantly up the old stones steps of Grimmauld place, grey eyes alive with nerves as he reached the top step, the key in his hand being pushed into the tiny lock before it clicked and Draco pushed the door open easily.

Harry was stood on the other side, a smile working its way to his mouth when Draco flushed and stepped inside of his new home, his trunk laid to the floor and a lump in his throat. He was ready for this; he wanted this more than anything. He and Harry had been together for months now; it was time that he left the comforts of his own home and his lonely life to be with Harry, to share this house.

"Welcome home, love." Harry whispered moving to stand toe to toe with Draco who nodded.

He was ready.

**Crack The Shutters – Snow Patrol**

Draco laughed softly running the tip of his tongue teasingly across the roof of his mouth as he climbed elegantly from beside Harry on the bed, taking slow steps across the creaky old floor of Grimmauld place Draco clicked his tongue fondly. The tiniest of smirks shifting the smile of his mouth as he lay his hands down upon the broken down radiator. Chilling the tips of his fingers before moving back to Harry snoring softly through parted lips.

He smiled lightly, nipping at his lower lip as he straddled the sleeping lion's waist, Harry squirmed and shuddered for a minute his eyes rolling under his lids as Draco lay his cold fingertips to Harry's chest, drawing a gasp from the former Gryffindor and a light shiver of pleasurable Goosebumps formed over his arms as adventurous finger tips traced across warm skin. Harry opened his eyes a fraction, his hands reaching out to the pale wrists disappearing under the warmth of the sheet.

Draco doesn't stop, lifting his hand from Harry to lay frozen palms against the warmth of Harry's neck, the latter shudders again drawing in a sharp gasp when Draco begins to run them along Harry's chest, warming the palms of his hand with the clammy skin of his lover, Harry doesn't say anything or complain, merely laid back, his eyes closed and his lower lip caught between his teeth as Draco dresses the warmth with cold hands.

**All You Need Is Love – The Beatles**

Harry didn't say anything when Draco continued to stare at him expectantly. Silvery eyes dark and almost metallic when Harry shrugged his shoulders again and attempted to turn back to the prophet, feeling uneasily about the way Draco continued to stare at him with a quirked eyebrow and look of sheer bewilderment on his face.

"Will you stop looking at me like that?" Harry asked a bright red blossoming on his cheeks when Draco shook his head.

"Tell me then," Draco demanded and Harry felt himself sigh and flush a darker colour than he had before. "It isn't a hard question, Potter." Draco continued and Harry snorted at the statement. "Tell me what you need, what I can do to make this better for both of us." Draco asked demandingly and Harry could hardly bring himself to be so cheesy.

"All I need," Harry whispered nipping at his lip when Draco gestured for him to continue. "All I need is for you to love me."

**Eleanor Rigby – The Beatles**

Walking back through the great hall after the final battle had been one of the hardest things Harry had ever had to do, his soft emerald eyes sweeping through the millions of lonely people huddled together in the corners, some crying, others still chanting Harry's name under their breath as they spoke softly to everyone else.

Draco was stood on his own, his head hung low to his chest as the others walked by snickering and sneering at him, at the predicament he had left himself in, the others had left, his mother and father leaving not even before Voldemort had fallen, but Draco had cast his eyes to Harry, smiled every so lightly and stayed where he was to right a few wrongs he had made. He was stood by the window his back to the breaking dawn of morning when Harry sided up beside him quietly.

Tanned fingers curling to the pale slender digits of the former Slytherin, Draco jumped and lifted his gaze for a only second to watch Harry smile somewhat proudly at him, it was returned and Harry turned back to the millions of lonely people still stood awkwardly out of place in the hall, not knowing where to turn to now they had lost their loved ones.

Then there was Draco, stood with his hand in Harry's, his head hung low and the swirl of loneliness seeping out into the palm of Harry's comforting hand.

**Here In Your Arms - Hellogoodbye**

Silver eyes widened and a lump formed at the base of the snake's throat when Harry eventually sighed heavily against the pillow and turned to throw his arms around Draco's waist, his mouth affectionately seeking out the pale exposed skin of Draco's shoulders.

He was cold, Draco noted dryly forcing himself back against the hard chest and allowing Harry's arms to curl all the tighter to his slender waist, still nuzzling the back of his neck when Draco snorted a low laugh in his throat and felt the beaming smile of Harry's lips against the naked skin of his shoulder.

Warm hands pressed against his flat stomach and Harry whispered something sickly into Draco's ear before the blond grunted and turned awkwardly in Harry's grasp. Silver met hesitant green eyes and they shared a slow smile between each other before Draco reached his hand to Harry's cheek and pressed his mouth to babbling lions.

**Bottle It Up – Sara Bareilles**

Draco couldn't help but be jealous of the amount of women and men that threw themselves at Harry's feet, with ridiculous confessions of affections, how they had all suddenly bloomed in a garden of Harry's love.

He didn't blame Harry because he never lead any of them on, when they cornered him out in the street Draco always saw from the corner of his eye that Harry rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and pointed towards Draco with his mouth curved around the words 'sorry'.

Draco didn't say anything to Harry about it, he never mentioned how much he hated watching Harry getting molested each time they went out for dinner or on his way home, he never brought up the way Harry would deter the feelings and quickly rush back to Draco, with a kiss and a beaming smile that Draco pretended had nothing to do with Harry's swarms of admirers.

Because it was just the way things had panned out, everyone loved him, everyone wanted him; not because they truly loved him but because he was something special now, he had proven himself to be the strong protector and faithful provider, he was what everyone wanted, stability.

Draco just wished that sometimes Harry would bottle up that adorable smile and those beaming green eyes so that they could be just Draco's. Instead of everyone else's.


End file.
